


Drabble

by oceaan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaan/pseuds/oceaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to calm down, Niall." Harry's voice was rough, yet so quiet. It was like he didn't want to speak too loud because maybe then evil words would escape his filthy mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional. I do not own these characters, nor do I have any relations with them (sadly.)

"You need to calm down, Niall." Harry's voice was rough, yet so quiet. It was like he didn't want to speak too loud because maybe then evil words would escape his filthy mouth. Harry could feel his first clenching and un-clenching at his sides and he didn't dare to move because he was afraid what he might do.

"I don't need to calm down. You don't have anything you should have said. You did this- this is all your fault!" and Niall meant it all, because what happened really was Harry's fault. He had sucked Niall into his tiny bobble, assuring him that it would be okay, and then he had just poked the bobble with a needle to ruin it- to ruin their relationship.

"Niall, stop." Harry was starting to lose his temper, and Niall could sense that from a long way. He knew how to tick Harry off and how to step on his last nerve. They had done this a lot of times. But difference is, this time Niall wasn't trying to tick Harry off, he was trying to make Harry understand his feelings and how hurt he was by his actions.

"No, you need to hear this-" Niall started, but Harry cut him off with a loud grunt followed with a light push. "Shut up, Niall. Now." Harry wasn't sure if it was a threat or not, but he really didn't care. He was not in the mood for arguing with Niall (or even being near him.)

"Harry I-" Niall didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before he felt a stinging sensation to his cheek, a burning sensation. Niall cried out, grabbing his cheek in pain as he literally could feel a mark forming on his pale skin. Tears gathered in his eyes and he looked down, afraid what would happen next. The tears rolled down his cheeks and he choked on a sob. Harry stood there, his palm burning intensely.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Niall-" Harry tried to reach his hand out to touch Niall, but Niall only flinched and stepped away from Harry. He dried his tears and finally dared to look at Harry, but this time, there was no angry mines or sad eyes, it was no emotion. 

"You're dead to me." 


End file.
